


want it to be you

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma didn’t mean to fall in love with Skye. She really didn’t; especially seeing as how she shouldn’t have. There’s a name on her wrist that doesn’t say ‘Skye’, so somewhere out there is the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want it to be you

Jemma didn’t mean to fall in love with Skye. She really didn’t; especially seeing as how she shouldn’t have. There’s a name on her wrist that doesn’t say ‘Skye’, so somewhere out there is the love of her life.

It’s just that she can’t picture it being anyone other than Skye; who drags her into terrible shenanigans, and stays up late in the lab with her, and comes up with a safe word for them when they’re both drinking one night and giggling over the idea the Ward would do such a thing.

Some nights they’ll be watching a movie in the common room, pressed up next to each other despite all the space on the couch. Sometimes she falls asleep next to Skye and when she wakes up Skye’s the first thing she sees and that brief moment in time feels so real to Jemma that she hates the name printed on her wrist.

It might be better if she didn’t wonder about the mystery of the name scrawled on Skye’s wrist, always hidden by clothe that Skye wears tightly covered over it. She was almost tempted to peek while giving Skye a checkup but respects Skye too much to.

So instead Jemma stares down at the name on her wrist ‘Mary Sue’ and hopes that she can love this person a fraction of how much she’s come to love Skye because it isn’t fair to them but she can’t help herself. Like she can’t help but accept all of Skye’s invitations to watch a movie, only this time their squished onto Skye’s bed since Coulson, Ward, and Fitz have the tv.

“Did I ever tell you about my name?” Skye’s shoved herself into the corner of the bed, Jemma sits between her legs and is resting against her; it’s a position she finds most comfortable.

“Your name?” Jemma asks, confused.

“Mmhm. It’s not really Skye you know.”

Everything slows down. Jemma can hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears, mind racing fast to catch up to the implication.

“I changed it to that since I don’t like my first name at all. I mean who names a kid ‘Mary Sue’ anyway.” Skye says it like a joke but when Jemma slowly turns in her arms she’s staring at Jemma with something akin to both hope and panic, her smile forced.

“Skye…” Jemma begins but has to stop because Skye’s wrist is in front of her, naked without the cloth and her own name etched into it.

“Look, I know I should have told you once I found out your name, I just…wanted you to get to like me first. I mean aside from the fact that we were on the same team and hello, new kid, I just liked you and then you fell out of the plane and god Jemma, I thought…I thought my whole world had stopped then. So I found out your name and it was on my wrist and I really should have told you, but-”

Jemma cut her off, threading her fingers through Skye’s hair as she surged forward and pressed her lips to Skye, catching any words she would have spoken between them. She put everything she could into the kiss, the relief she felt that Skye was her one after all, the joy and elation and love.

“So this means we’re good right?” Skye grinned at her.

Jemma kissed her again, because she could.


End file.
